My Knight in Shining Armour
by RemusRocks
Summary: Remus has been fighting to keep his feelings under wraps but when he has to comfort Hermione his efforts are destroyed. But does Hermione feel the same? Of course she does, she's been having the same thoughts!
1. Daydreaming

**Author's notes:I'm sorry for this chapter's shortness I promise that the following chapters will be longer.This is my first fic I've uploaded to the net so any comments will be appreciated. Don't worry about being too rough on me, if you don't like something or think I should've done something differently please tell me it will help for future fics. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I did, I don't own Remus or anything else for that matter. The only thing that is mine is the plot. **

**

* * *

**

She could tell from his posture that Remus was relaxed and somewhat happy. Even from up here she could see him smiling in his sleep, even if it was just a glimpse. After almost two years since the death of his best friend happiness had finally found him and she knew it couldn't have happened to a better person. She watched him wake groggily and stretch before meandering slowly back to the castle.

"What are you staring at Hermione?" came Ron's voice, putting an end to her daydream.

"Oh, nothing," she responded.

"Well come on then I know you wouldn't want to miss Lupin's lesson!" added Harry.

_More than you know Harry, more than you'll ever know!_ Hermione thought with a smile as they left the common room.

* * *

"As you didn't get a sufficient less on werewolves in your third year we're going to need to study that topic before your upcoming N.E.W.Ts and as there is no time like the present, let's get started," Professor Lupin told his 7th year class. 

Remus walked over to the black board and flicked his wand at it. A large diagram of a werewolf appeared with labels branching off from it describing that particular part's anatomy.

"Right let's begin with the eyes-"

Hermione began scribbling notes down on the piece of parchment laid out in front of her.

Remus turned to the class waiting for them to finish writing what he had told them. He became aware of Hermione gazing up at him attentively with her chocolaty-brown eyes.

_And what exquisite eyes they are too,_ _I really should stop thinking things like that. She's a student, just a student!_

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" Remus enquired after realising he had been staring at her.

_Apart from the fact that you keep calling me Miss Granger and that I don't feel you kissing me? I really shouldn't be having these thoughts, he's twice my age! Perhaps it's just the hormones kicking in again_

"No Professor, I'm just waiting for you to continue," she answered.

"Oh, right," He turned back to the board and went on with his lecture.

At the end of the lesson Lupin set the homework of twelve inches of parchment on the physical properties of the werewolf.

"And if it isn't completed and on my desk for our next lesson I might have to schedule you a meeting with a real werewolf to study from!" he told the class as they filed out of the classroom.

"I might just take you up on that offer Professor," Hermione mumbled as she walked past his desk.

He looked up with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Did you say something Miss Granger?" he asked, half hoping he had heard her correctly and the other half scolding himself for even thinking that.

Lately he had been forced to call her 'Miss Granger' to remind himself that she was his pupil and because that name didn't reflect the attractive nature that was Hermione.

"No, nothing Professor Lupin," she lied wondering what on earth possessed to say something that stupid in front of him.


	2. Wandering the Corridors

Hermione sat in darkness, the only light was that emitted from the tip of her wand. Silent tears streaming down her cheeks and he knuckles gripped around a crushed up piece of parchment. The hangings surrounding her bed were closed tightly, letting no light in. She could hear Lavender and Parvati laughing happily. They didn't know what had happened, well how could they Hermione hadn't told anyone; not even Harry and Ron!

She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't' face the torture of everyone being happy while she was in here having her heart being torn apart seam by seam by seam. In a sudden movement Hermione stormed from the room and out of Gryffindor Tower leaving shock-stricken faces behind her. She didn't know where she was going, only that she had to escape the pain that was eating her up inside. Deeper and deeper into Hogwarts she ran until she collided with a very real, very physical someone.

Dazed by her fall, Hermione looked up into the eyes of a concerned Professor Lupin.

"Miss-" he became aware of her tear-filled eyes and frowned, "Hermione, what's the matter?"

He had let down his guard; he'd called her by her first name and she picked up on it immediately.

"Remus, it…it's horrible," she stuttered.

Hermione fell into his arms, the ones that he had subconsciously opened for her. She rested her head on his shoulders and her tears soaked through his robes.

"They're…they're dead Remus, both of them! He…he…he killed them and it's all my fault!" Hermione explained in between hiccups.

"Who's dead?" asked Remus, stroking her hair.

He would bet all his galleons that whoever had been killed Voldermort was behind it, as was always the case lately.

"My parents!" she sobbed as she nuzzled closer to him.

Remus tried to comfort her. He knew what she must have been going through; his parents had lost their lives in the first war when Remus was 19 years old. Voldermort had been trying to recruit dark creatures but Mr. and Mrs. Lupin refused to hand over their son to him so the Death Eaters killed them. They turned their attentions to Remus but he managed to escape with no serious injuries however watching his parents die scarred him for life.

"Of course it isn't your fault-" Remus began but Hermione broke away from his grip and looked him in the face.

"It is my fault! The only reason V...Voldermort came after my parents was to find me! If I'd have been at home instead of here they wouldn't be dead!" she half shouted.

"Look, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about it. I bet they're watching over you right now. You need to be strong Hermione, for them and for yourself." he gave her a reasuring smile and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Remus stood up, offering his hand to her. Hermione took itand pulled herself up.

"Out of the three of you I believe you are the strongest so you need to keep yourself for breaking apart, you owe it to Harry and Ron," said Remus softly.

There was a long silence between them. It was one of those silences that could be shattered into millions of pieces by just one sound but it didn't. It wasn't broken, not for a long while anyway and when it was, it wasn' tby a sound but more of an action and a thought.

_She's a student, she's half my age! I really shouldn't do this to her, not now. I'm taking advantage of her when she needs my support the most, how low can I stoop just to find a bit of happiness that I don't even deserve! Hang on a minute, she's...she's moving closer to me. She wants this just as much as I do, if that's possible! _Remus was in mid-thought when Hermione came so close that he could even taste her scent in his slightly ajar mouth.

The two met in the middle, after months pining for each other they had found common ground in this kiss. Remus felt the saltiness on her lips, opening his own slowly wanting her to do the same. She did, without any pressure at all, Hermione wanted this so bad that is was almost as if she leading the way though she had know idea where she was going or how she was going to get there.

This was all a fairly new experience for her. Sure she had shared a kiss or two with Krum but none of them were like this, none of them had the intensity or the passion that this one had.

Her hands wandered towards his neck as if holding on for her life, she wouldn't let go of him, not now. She felt his hands upon her waist and very masculine hands at that. They broke away to catch their breathe. Hermione was flushed.

She could only manage,"Remus...that...that was-" before he interupted her.

"I know, I shouldn't of done that. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, not at a time like this...not at any time. I'm sorry, it was..."

"...brilliant," Hermione smirked.

Remus had took a particular intrest in the floor while he was apologising, he couldn't stand to look at the disgust that was probably present in her eyes. His head shot up when she finished his sentance and before he could retaliate she had swooped him up in her kiss once more.

This time the kiss was more passionate, if that was possibly. Her tongue saught his and his hands found her bottom, bringing her closer to him. Hermione's arms rapped around his neck, one hand venturing up to play with his hair.

They did not realise that they were still out in the corridor and that if anyone was to come on a late night stroll they would come across the pair but it wasn't anyone, it was Ginny Weasley.


	3. Remus and I

Ginny walked down the corridor. Hermione had rushed past her in Gryffindor common room and being the inquisitive Weasley that she was, had went to catch up with her friend.

She stopped dead in her tracks; the crying sounds she had been following had stopped instantly. Something had happened, something bad. Ginny quickened her pace and bolted round a corner only to find Hermione, not crying but locking lips with…no, it couldn't be…but it was, Hermione was _kissing_ Professor Lupin!

She wanted to shout 'What do you think you're doing?' but her throat was too dry. No-one else deserved happiness more than the two that stood before her but Hermione was kissing her teacher for crying out loud! It would be like her snogging the face off Snape...ok maybe it wasn't _that_ bad. Ginny began to walk away quietly, she didn't want them to know that she was there. She walked back down the corridor she had came from, her mind ticking over the night's events.

_First Hermione ran out of the common room crying and now she's...kissing...Professor Lupin! This doesn't make sense, I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow. Not out in the open, no but in a subtle way. I'll make her squirm for putting that thought in my head! _Ginny thought, not being able to hold back the smirk that was creeping over her face as she re-entered Gryffindor Tower.

Totally unaware that Ginny had seen them, Remus and Hermione broke away again. Hermione's cheeks had turned scarlet. Kissing him didn't embarrass her but it was new experience for her and she didn't know how he'd react; would he turn away and deny feeling anything for her or would this be the start of a rather strange relationship?

Remus opened his mouth but words had failed him at that moment. He closed it again and gazed at the girl who had been in his arms just moments before. No words escaped his lips. Instead a smirk played upon them, a boyish smirk that hadn't been visible on his face since the Marauder days.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Remus"

Hermione kissed him on the cheek before retracing subconsciously Ginny's path back to Gryffindor Tower leaving Remus dazed, confused and a tad excited.

"Class dismissed!"

Professor Lupin's words rang through the classroom and about twenty pairs of feet began to scurry out of the room but one pair paused at their desk as he added, "Hermione, could I have a word please?"

"Of course Professor," she replied before turning to Ron and Harry, "I'll meet you two back in the common room,"

The two boys shuffled out of the room only to be met by a bundle of red hair.

"Where's Hermione?" the youngest of the Weasley family asked.

"Talking to Lupin, why?" Ron asked gruffly.

"I need to talk to her, it's really important."

"Well you're just gonna have to wait aren't you!" he snapped.

"What's up with you?"

Harry answered her question by whispering something unheard by Ron in her ear.

"So what if she has a boyfriend! It's not illegal is it?" Ginny asked rather _too_ quickly.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know some don't you? Who is it Ginny? Tell us now!" he insisted.

"I'm as clueless as you two!" lied Ginny just as Hermione came through the door.

"Now Ginny, no one could be _that_ clueless!" Hermione chuckled.

Harry and Ron scowled at their friend before interjecting gruffly, "Where were you?"

"I was talking to Remus like he asked me too,"

"So it's Remus now is it?"

"Well yeah, he asked us all to call him Remus out of class because we're friends remember,"

"So you're 'just friends' now are you?"

"Oh shut up Ron! You're barking up the wrong tree there, we were just discussing my werewolf essay!"

"So, you were discussing your werewolf essay were you?"

The other three stared at him until he realised what he had said.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away," he grumbled as Ginny pulled Hermione away down the corridor.

Ron shouted down after them, "You're not off the hook 'Mione!"


End file.
